Question: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{n + 2}{5n - 1} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5n - 1$ $ -(n + 2) = \dfrac{5n - 1}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ -7(n + 2) = 5n - 1 $ $-7n - 14 = 5n - 1$ $-14 = 12n - 1$ $-13 = 12n$ $12n = -13$ $n = -\dfrac{13}{12}$